Takuru
Toa Takuru is a bold Toa of Unknown. Biography It was revealed that Takuru is the son of Hades, Matra Nui's emperor. Takuru has been on many missions. He once save a Toa known as Kylord from a strange being known as Megdeth. At one point, he went to Destral to help the Order of Mata Nui fight off against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Takuru also joined the Order. But a year later, he left the Order. He fought against a Makuta known as Makuta Darkness, the Son of Makuta Teridax. He succeed into defeating him and killing him. He has also died before, but has come back to life every time. How he was revived is currently unknown. At one point, Takuru went to a dangerous mountain, and when he appeared out, he became evil. It is unknown what has happened to Takuru's evil form now that the Toa's went back in time to stop him from existing. Past (Toa Tales) When the Toa's went back in time, Takuru and Lewu attacked the Toa's and took out Valer. Nakomo was able to convince Takuru that they were his allies. A while later, the Toa's explained to Takuru and Lewu why and how they got to the past. Suddenly, the Toa's are ambushed by Hewok. Then Toron appears along with several other Makuta's, taking out Kaller and Manter and surrounding the Toa's. Takuru fought Toron, but was nearly killed by him. With the help from Verks, Toron forcefully retreated, along with the other Makuta's. Takuru, the Toa and the Order of Mata Nui then started to plan on how they would defeat the Makuta. During the discussion, a being fell out of nowhere. He introduced himself as Hathu, and explained to the Toa's that he was from another universe and that he was searching for a Kanohi Olmak. However, the Olmak was located at the same mountain that the Toa's explained where Takuru became evil. Despite this, Takuru took that chance and assisted Hathu to help him search for the Olmak. Under the direct orders from Takuru, the Toa's split up into teams, as Takuru paired himself up with Manter. During their scouting, Takuru and Manter started to discuss on how they both didn't trust Hathu, but were ambushed by a dragon. The dragon attacked Manter, but Takuru slain the dragon. After their mission, they regroup with the other Toa minus Valer and Hathu. Hathu appeared "injured" and confirmed to the other Toa that Valer was dead, which shocked all of the Toa, especially Kaller. He then apologized that the other Toa were fools and knocked out Manter and attempted to kill Nakama by throwing his weapon at her, but Takuru blocked the attack. Hathu then showed his true form and killed Xereck, who were spying on them. He then teleported away. Takuru then waited for the Order members to find the Olmak and succeed, until a strange being named Recter took the Olmak and escaped from the heroes. A white and black figure named Korano appeared and wanted to help the Toa and Order get back the Olmak. Takuru then formulated a plan. Takuru's plan first started with Kaller and Manter taking out the guards guarding the Makuta's base, including Terex. Korano and Takuru then appear in the Makuta group with all of the other Toa's and Order members surrounding them. However, their fight turn out to be fatal, as all the Toa's and Order members except Takuru were left standing. Takuru fights off Onuf, Hewok, and succeed in killing Terex. He got stabbed by Recter, but in return cuts off his leg. Vahi Makuta then attempted to knock Takuru out, but was stabbed in the back and was defeated. Takuru critically injured was then stabbed by three blades caused by Toron. After this, Korano tried to wake up Takuru, but with no valid effort. Korano then forcefully sacrificed his power and gave it to Takuru making him more powerful and well alive. Before Takuru and Toron would fight though, Toron threw his staff at Seper and cutting off his head. As soon as they started fighting, Takuru was proving to be a more powerful foe against Toron. During one scene, he woke up Sonicus and told her to make sure that everyone is alright. He would then continue fighting off Toron. Despite the fact that Takuru was more powerful, he and Toron were still evenly matched. And at the end, Toron revealed to both Takuru and everyone that Makuta Darkness, the Son of Makuta, was still alive and had his mask to prove it (as it is known that Takuru "killed" Darkness), he would then proceed into recreating his body. Takuru, in shocked, realized that Makuta Darkness has returned. Month's later, Takuru regrouped with his fellow Toa, who had gotten upgrades themselves. After the Toa were ambused by Vahi Makuta, Hewok, Onuf and their minions (who manage to restrain them, and prepared to terminate them), Takuru arrives and defeats them all with a single strike, and killed one of their drones, forcing Vahi and the others to fall back. After Takuru freed his friends, they end up talking to one another, thinking about what to do next. However, not long after they regrouped, are they ambused by Leok and Bali (Takuru's former "brother" and "sister", much like Onuf), in which they manage to kidnap Sonicus, enraging Takuru to go after them. Takuru catches up and faces Makuta Darkness, Toron, Onuf, Bali, Leok, Hewok, and Vahi Makuta and fights them, but is unable to defeat them until his friends manage to catch up with him (along with the newly acquired Toa Bernez, Nakama's older brother, and Order member Cion). They managed to defeat most of their enemies (with the exception of Toron and Darkness), rescue Sonicus and teleported once so. However, Toron would strike back, summoning his creatures. They fought Takuru and his allies, but Manter and Nakama end up being poisoned by their venomous bits, in which they only had 3 days to find a cure for them, otherwise they'd both die. Before searching for the cure, Takuru and Sonicus had a "private" moment, leading to them kissing, while being caught by Kaller. Luckily, they manage to find the anitdotes for them, and cured them after they're once again ambushed by Toron's minions. Unfortunately, a new evil known as Scarecrow joins Toron and attacks the Toa, along with his "Nightmare" team. Takuru would later be captured by Toron. Unknown to them, Toron had absorbed Makuta Darkness, killing him, leading to Toron being the full leader of his group. Fortunately, a Toa named Carik (Lewu's love interest) manage to arrive with a three additional Toa to help them. Afterwards, Toron arrives and manages to kill Bernez, resulting in the other Toa protecting Sonicus from Toron and his allies wrath. Takuru would be rescured by Hydrax (an old friend of Takuru, who's now a Toa), and killed Onuf. When Takuru and Hydrax regrouped with the others, he attacks Toron, feeling much more powerful. However, Toron revealed that he gave him his extra stength, as it had a side-effect that'd result in Takuru transforming into Takoro, an evil counterpart of Takuru, who supposedly died many years before. Under Toron's control, Takuru/Takoro attacked his former teammates, which lead to a mass slaughter of all of Takuru's former friends. Sonicus manage to knock him out with a special gun. Within his subconscious, Takuru battled against Takoro, and defeated him, and gained more powers. When he sapped back into reality, he saw that nearly all of his friends except for Cion, Kaller, and Sonicus were killed by Toron and his allies. Toron and Takuru clashed in an all out battle, until Takuru was shot in the back by Sonicus. Sonicus revealed that she was never in love with Takuru, and that she was working for Toron. The blow was so powerful, Takuru had regained past memories, and transformed into a new form. After transforming into his "original" form, Toron revealed to everyone that he planted a bomb within Leok and Bali, killing them (and Vorvus). Toron and Sonicus manage to escape the blast (as well as Scarecrow, who had left prior to absorbing the rest of his team). Takuru left the battlefield with Kaller and Cion, hoping to never make the same mistake again. As time passed, Takuru enters the underworld, and meets a mysterious warrior, who calls herself Valkeria, at which point Takuru falls in love with her and vice versa. Takuru and Valkeria eventually assemble a team of "Demon Hunters", whose sole purpose is to keep the balance in Matra Nui by keeping the demons in the underworld. It is unknown what happens after that. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Sonic, Takuru can create, control and or absorb sonic. Takuru is also capable of flight with his large wings, as well as shape shifting. He can shapeshift between his many forms. Takuru is bold, going into a situation without hesitating and fighting for his life. He also had strong feelings for Sonicus, before learning that she was a traitor. His attention has now focused to Valkeria, whom both seemed to share a strong bond. Mask and Tool It is unknown what his Kanohi is, but he carries a sword, and a custom made Thornax Launcher. Trivia *Takuru was created by former-Youtuber toamagmare28 (A.K.A., Jetfire28). *Takuru has been the main hero in both Toa Tales season 1 and Toa Tales season 2. However, he is the main hero and villain in Toa Tales season 3. *In Takuru's old team, it consisted of Toron, Onuf, Bali and Leok. This is why they somtimes refer to Takuru as their "brother". *Takuru has been known to have an origin form. This has been explained by Jetfire28 that it's his "demon" form, which features Takuru with a different design and the coloring scheme of black and gold. *Takuru was NOT created in the Matoran Universe, like how most Toa's have. Appearance *''Toa Tales'' *''The Brutal Mission'' *''The Secret Passage'' Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui